


Somewhere in the Sands of Time (patience is a virtue remix)

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue -some choose it and some are forced to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Sands of Time (patience is a virtue remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2656) by Carlyinrome. 



> Written for written for Round 46: Remix at femslash_minis on LJ. Beta love to tesserae_ and menomegirl.

She is patient, River is. She is many things, some of them known to her and some of them just whispers in her ear that she can’t quite hear. But she knows she is patient and that makes the waiting easier.

Someone is coming, and that is a good thing. She will find River, and it will be sweet. The thought of something tender after all the pain is what keeps River on target.

She tries to tell Simon but he’s not really listening to her all the way. His heart still hears her, she knows this is true, but Kaylee's voice is louder now. River hasn’t shared her heart that way yet, but she thinks it’s only right to let it be. Simon has done so much for her, everything for her. She can let him not listen; it’s the least she can do.

River dreams of her someone and for once her dreams are not something to fear. There is violence in them, blood and screaming and death. But there is dancing, too – the dance of blade and scythe. There is someone dancing with her and River smiles. Laughs. Feels the joy of knowing there is another like her.

She wakes from these dreams, shivering in anticipation. There is a name on her lips that she whispers to herself. The sound of that name makes her smile, and she smiles at everyone on the ship.

It doesn’t bother her that they look at her with more than a little worry on their faces. She knows they will always find her strange and frightening. It’s alright now because the one who is coming won’t be afraid.

The days come faster now, the ship slipping between the planets and moons, drawn from one report of Reavers to another. Sometimes they are too late. Sometimes they can help. Each one of them is just another stepping stone across the river of time, leading River to the place she needs to be, so she can be found.

And when it is time, River is ready. She leaps into the fray, whirls with the feverish anticipation of the way it will end. Each swing of her arm is choreographed by fate, and every Reaver who falls is fulfilling River’s destiny. Some fight harder as if they would defy such a thing. Some fall easier as if they have resigned themselves. None of that matters to River.

All that matters is the moment when the dance ends.

And then it does, and she stands very still. Her hand clutches her weapon, her skin is hot with blood and her hair lifts from her face as she raises it to the dry wind that blows away the dust.

There are other soldiers ending their fights but River hears none of them. There are other people shouting, cries of victory or moans of pain, but her ears are deaf to everyone else.

“You’re here,” River says, her tone quiet and calm as she looks at the girl who walks up to her. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The girl’s hair is dark, her eyes darker. “You’ve been waiting for me?” she asks, swiping her arm over her forehead and leaving a smear of blood there. “Musta been a hell of a wait.”

“You’re worth it,” River says and steps delicately over the corpses of the Reavers around her. Her steps are sure and quick. She leans forward when she is closer, on her toes, arms arched back like the wings of a bird. “You came for me, didn’t you?” she whispers and then presses her mouth to the girl’s before she gets an answer.

The soft lips pressing back is the only reply River needs.

When they draw apart, the girl shakes her head. “You know so much about me, you think you’re gonna change anything?”

“Faith,” River says as she stares at the other girl solemnly. “I change everything. You’ll never forget me.”

Faith stares, then shrugs. Her shoulders lose some of their stiffness as she stands there, as if some inner burden has shifted. “Never, huh? That as long as forever?”

“Longer,” River assures her and takes another kiss.

-end


End file.
